


Stress Relief

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin feels the reader is stressing herself too much, so he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

“You have got to stop stressing yourself over research,” Kevin sighed as he sat down next to you.

“Look who’s talking,” you rolled your eyes. “You’ve got bags under your eyes the size of Australia,” you ran both your thumbs beneath his eyes, shaking your head.

“We’re talking about you, not me,” he chastised, poking your nose with his finger and giving you a cheeky grin.

“Sam and Dean need this to be done by tomorrow morning,” you reasoned. “If not, more people will die and I can’t have that.”

“(Y/N),” Kevin took one of your hands into his and you felt his thumb rub the back of it comfortingly. “I think they’ll understand that you need sleep. Sam can do research meanwhile.”

“Kevin,” you glared at him. “I have to chip in somehow,” you pouted. The Winchesters and Kevin had taken you into their bunker-home almost two years ago. Despite them attempting to train you in shooting and self-defense, you were mostly clumsy and managed to graze Dean’s shoulder with a bullet, not to mention broken Sam’s nose as the force of the gun going off propelled you backwards, elbow causing that nasty ‘crack!’ and Sam’s tearful eyes.

They both had given up after this, which only left Kevin. He was incredibly patient with you, dismissing his injuries due to your ineptness with a flip of his hand and a scoff. After six long months, you managed to handle a gun pretty impressively and even beat Dean in wrestling a few times. He would always beat you when it came to strength, but Kevin taught you how to be fast, subtle in your movement, moving opposite of what Dean expected.

Not only did Kevin physically train you, but he also aided in you rekindling the love you had had for books before high school. The light that you saw in his eyes as he read you a passage from an interesting text he found in the library always made you smile and pretty soon it was you who was sharing with him something stimulating that had captured your attention.

After the boys had found out that you were even better than Sam and Kevin combined at researching, the decision was unanimous in leaving you behind in the bunker during hunts to do the research. You felt good with this pattern you had developed. You could finally pull your own weight and help the boys out whenever Kevin was too busy translating tablets.

Nonetheless, you tended to take the researching too far at times. You’d drown yourselves in books, investigating everything you could until you practically had whatever monster the Winchesters were currently hunting cornered. Sam and Dean always thanked you for your research, complimenting you on being a true genius, ‘a master!’ according to Dean. But they weren’t the ones who saw you so strung up with finding out what was killing people in Savannah, Georgia or hunting down children in White Plains, New York, that you forgot to eat and sleep for days at a time.

Kevin was the only witness to your stress increasing as Sam told you about the body counts rising as you took longer to find out how to kill a new monster that had popped up, imported from some unknown corner of the world. He would often try to calm you down, but you felt it your responsibility to inform the Winchesters of how to end it all so that they could come back home safe and sound. IT was a constant push and pull of Kevin wanting you to rest and you refusing to. Until Kevin had had enough.

“You chip in enough!” Kevin snapped. You gave him a wide-eyed look, surprised at his sudden outburst. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “(Y/N), I hate seeing you like this,” he shook his head, a hint of sadness to his voice. “You don’t get enough sleep, you barely even eat, and the more stressed out you get, the worst I feel.”

“Kev,” you laughed softly, hand stroking his forearm as you leaned closer to him, looking into his brown eyes. “You don’t have to feel bad just because I forget to eat or sleep at times. I usually sleep for days after those two come back to the bunker.”

“Yeah, but,” he sighed, frustration fueling his every action as his fist clenched against the tabletop. “I can’t just see you like this. I miss your carefree smile, the one you had when I first met you. And your sarcastic little jokes whenever Dean decides to bug you,” he smiled as you chuckled and shook your head. “You never defend yourself against him anymore.”

“Kevin,” you chewed on your bottom lip.

“You used to love reading books just because,” he sighed softly. “You used to share paragraphs that excited you with me. Now all you seem to share with me are facts about the monsters that Sam and Dean are currently hunting down,” you made to open your mouth but he continued talking. “You used to cook breakfast, food that reminded me of my mom, food that had us sitting around the table and share jokes and tease each other. Even Cas came and had breakfast with us just to hear everyone talk.”

“Yeah,” you smiled fondly at the memory.

“I miss reading nonsensical stuff with you,” his hand rose and rested on your cheek, thumb tracing your own eye bags just like you had done to him. “Now all we seem to read together is demons and vampires and shape shifters,” he sighed softly. “Well, that _is_ if we even read together. Those times are rare.”

“Are you implying that you want me to pay more attention to you, Kevin Tran?” you narrowed your eyes at him playfully. He smiled widely, but shook his head.

“I want you to pay more attention to you, baby,” he mumbled the last word and you had to convince yourself that you had actually heard him right. “Well, I would also love that you paid more attention to me,” he scoffed lightly, to which you laughed. “But your health seems to be deteriorating and that’s not what we want. I know Sam and Dean don’t want this and the only reason they don’t know is because they’re too dense and don’t pay enough attention to you,” he snorted.

“As opposed to you, huh?” you teased.

“As opposed to me,” he grinned widely. “You’re incredibly important to me, (Y/N),” he leaned forward, face mere inches from yours, voice barely an audible whisper. “Please take care of yourself. Not for me, not for Sam, nor for Dean, but for you. You need to take care of yourself.”

“I will,” you didn’t know what made you agree, but when Kevin looked at you with those big, brown eyes of his and his bottom lip pouting out cutely like that, you had to agree.

“Good,” he leaned back and grinned. You shook your head, not quite believing that he had pulled away. You could have sworn he was going to kiss you! How dare he?

“Are you serious?” you gasped, completely scandalized.

“What?” he knew that you were expecting him to kiss you, hence that little teasing glint in his eye. You scoffed, crossing your arms over your chest and standing up to turn your back on him.

“No, nothing,” you muttered, beginning to walk away.

“Oh, come here,” he laughed softly, taking a few steps to grab your elbow and turn you around to face him. You were expecting to meet him with a glare, but instead he pressed his lips against yours. It was soft, just a graze, but Kevin knew that you were going to react by freezing up. He beamed as he looked into your eyes before having them flicker to your lips. He rubbed his mouth on yours, not kissing, just skin-to-skin contact.

Surprisingly, you were the one to initiate the next kiss by wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling yourself closing to him as your lips pressed fiercely against his. He was quick to respond, lips playfully sucking on yours at times as his hands traveled to your back, pressing you against him, his fingers expanding to cover the expanse of it.

“Now,” he pulled away after a few moments of heavy kissing. By now, the both of you were panting, trying to catch your breath. “What do you say we begin relieving you of your stress right now?”

“What do you have in mind?” you raised your eyebrow.

“A few things,” Kevin kissed your cheek before leaning against you to reach back and throw all the books and papers you had on the desk to the floor. You gasped as you saw everything hit the ground, but before you could react, Kevin grabbed you by the waist and sat you on the table.

“Kevin,” you moaned softly, thoughts of what he was about to do running through your mind. You wanted to squeeze your legs together, but he was now standing between them. He had a devilish smirk dancing on his lips as he urged you to lay back, head sinking down to press kisses against your collarbones.

You eagerly pressed your neck against his ministrations, hands sliding down his shoulders and squeezing the muscles of his back. Kevin groaned against you, jutting his hips forward, pushing them against yours. You squeezed his hips as your leg wrapped around his jean-clad thigh, silently urging him to do something about the mounting sexual frustration he was causing. Kevin responded with a smirk as he pulled away from your neck and straightened his body.

“What?” you asked in a soft voice.

“This is all about relieving you from your stress, so just,” he motioned for you to lay back on the desk. You complied as he once again leaned down, hand pushing your t-shirt up until your stomach was revealed. His warm, wet tongue immediately licked a trail from your ribs to your belly button as you sucked in a breath, belly slightly quivering. Meanwhile, Kevin’s hands set out on quest to get you out of your sweatpants, fingers pulling down the waistband, taking your underwear with it.

You laughed softly, despite his mouth working marvels on your right hip bone as his hands struggled to get the leg of your pants off your ankle. You helped by kicking them off and Kevin winked at you gratefully before his face descended to your wetness. You sucked in a nervous breath as he paused everything he was doing to fully take you in.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” he groaned, his hand unconsciously rubbing the hard bulge in his jeans.

“Kevin,” you whined, hips bucking up into the air. Your body was already covered in a thin layer of sweat and he hadn’t even started.

“(Y/N),” he mockingly shot back. You glared as you met his eyes, mouth opening to snap at him when Kevin decided to lick a thick stripe right up the middle of your pussy. Your head pulled back and a moan ripped from your throat as he didn’t stop there. His tongue immediately sought out your clit and flicked at it a few times before sucking it, repeating these two things until you were a squirming, moaning mess on the tabletop.

His right hand traveled up your thigh as his fingers ghosted over the sensitive skin right between your leg and crotch. You shivered as all the sensations began to pile up, not sure if you could keep yourself sane any longer. Kevin sensed that you were about to climax and he smirked against your wet pussy, tongue flicking wildly at your clit as his index and middle finger plunged into you. He located your sweet spot within seconds, fingertips relentlessly rubbing against it until he knew you were going to explode.

And you didn’t disappoint. Your thighs squeezed around his head as his tongue continued its ministrations on your hard clit, fingers hitting your g-spot with deadly accuracy. Your back arched, resembling the spine of an opened book as you unraveled under Kevin’s touch. You screamed his name out into the empty bunker, body shaking as your orgasm washed through you.

“Mm,” Kevin kissed the top of your mound softly before straightening up on his feet, smirking at you as he brought up the two fingers that he previously had inside you to his mouth. You moaned at what you saw. Kevin closed his eyes in bliss as he tasted more of you, your fluids having ran down even on the palm of his hand.

“Fuck me, Kevin, please,” you pleaded, arms reaching out for him.

“With pleasure, baby,” he grinned as he leaned down to take your lips into a passionate kiss.

The stress of research had left your body and was replaced by Kevin’s mouth on yours and his body becoming one with yours.


End file.
